Victorian Love
by hikari el
Summary: Ichigo bertemu dengannya, dengan cara yang sangat tidak romantis! ICHIRUKI ALERT! includes: HitsuHina, IshiNemu, UraYoru, OriXOC, GinRangi, UkiUno, KyoraNana dll. so, i hope you enjoy it!
1. Kepingan Kaca

_Ini semua baru awal dari suatu cerita..._

**

* * *

**

**Kepingan Kaca** (Prolog)

Orang itu mengelus permukaan kaca yang buram. Dia berusaha melihat pemandangan di luar. Tapi kaca buram itu berhasil membuatnya tidak dapat melihat pemandangan di luar secara jelas. Sekarang dia menyerah, tidak mencoba untuk melihat pemandangan di luar.

Untuk apa dia melihat? Tidak akan ada gunanya. Untuk apa dia berusaha? Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Untuk apa dia berharap? Dia juga tidak tau.

Air matanya jatuh dari matanya yang indah. Terisak-isak menangisi kenyataan yang sudah terjadi padanya. Dia membiarkan air matanya jatuh satu persatu lalu dia terduduk, membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam telapak tangannya.

Dia punya kesempatan untuk kabur tapi entah kenapa dia mengabaikannya. Dia punya kesempatan untuk menjauh tapi entah kenapa dia tidak juga melakukannya. Dia punya kesempatan untuk menolak tapi entah kenapa dia tidak menggubrisnya. Dia punya kesempatan untuk melupakan tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa.

Cahaya matahari kejinggaan masuk melalui jendela. Tubuh mungil orang itu dibanjiri cahaya jingga yang mengabur. Saat menengadah, pipinya yang basah terlihat bersinar. Dan bukan hanya cahaya matahari itu saja yang mengabur, pandangan matanya juga mengabur.

Matahari  
Jingga  
Seakan teringat sesuatu, hatinya yang sudah rapuh hancur kembali. Dia memegang dadanya, yang kini kosong. Sekarang dia yakin kalau dia pasti tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Hanya rasa sakit.

Dan sekarang dirinya yakin kalau dia harus melupakan orang yang dicintainya.

Tapi di satu sisi, dia tidak siap. Tidak siap untuk melupakannya dan berhenti mencintainya.

**  
Dan jika hari itu datang lebih cepat, aku yakin bisa mengenalmu lebih lama**_  
Kau yakin tidak menyesal bertemu denganku?_**  
Untuk apa aku menyesal? Aku malah bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan gadis sepertimu**_  
Terima kasih. Aku janji takkan melupakanmu_**  
Aku juga…

* * *

**

**_wahaha, baru prolog! gomen minna, tadinya mau diapdet kalau waiting for you tamat. tapi ga enak kalo cuma nampang di komputerku aja ;p  
nah, semoga kalian tertarik! R&R please!!! OCA!_**

**_oh ya, sebenarnya aku kepikiran fic ini sehabis membaca EMMA lho! jadi maklumin aja kalo ada beberapa bagian yang agak sama scene-nya. haha! (digeplak)  
_**


	2. Beginning

_**Hai, hai!! Ketemu lagi!**_

_**Kali ini udah chapter 1, waii!!  
I hope you enjoy it... OCA!!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
**

_Victorian Age  
London_

Ichigo membetulkan letak topinya. Dia juga dengan segera memakai sarung tangannya. Kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya berjalan dengan pelan. Tidak, tidak pelan tapi tidak juga cepat. Biasa-biasa saja. Yah, Ichigo pergi juga sedang tidak ingin berlibur tapi dia disuruh ayahnya untuk mengunjungi senior ayahnya yang juga pernah menjadi guru Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak ingin mengunjungi si mantan guru itu. Karena mantan gurunya sangat menyebalkan.

"Huh! Aku selalu jadi tumbal!" gerutu Ichigo. Kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya berhenti tepat di sebuah gang. Kereta itu sebenarnya bisa masuk tapi Ichigo menyuruhnya untuk berhenti di depan gang itu saja. Akhirnya Ichigo turun dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Gang di Jalan Amber sangatlah rapi. Rumah-rumahnya berjejer rapi dan gaya eropa sederhana membuat suasana sunyi tapi nyaman. Ichigo dulu sering ke sini bersama ayahnya untuk menemui Kisuke Urahara, mantan gurunya. Ichigo ingat akan suasana segar dan nyaman di jalan ini. Ternyata belum berubah…

BRUKK!

"Aduh!" Ichigo mengaduh saat dia ditubruk seseorang dari belakang. Tangan kanannya yang ditubruk terasa sakit. Lalu matanya melotot pada seseorang yang terhuyung-huyung di depannya karena tidak seimbang. Orang itu memakai kemeja pria putih dan celana coklat tua. Orang itu berambut hitam pendek dan memakai topi fedora coklat. Orang itu terlihat seperti pemuda yang bekerja di toko. Ichigo juga sekilas melihat mata orang itu. Matanya berwarna violet. Ichigo cukup terpana melihat matanya.

"Hei! Jangan menghalangi jalan, dandelion!" bentak pemuda itu. Keterpanaan Ichigo seketika berubah menjadi kejengkelan.

"Yang harusnya marah itu aku, pendek!" balas Ichigo. "Kau tidak punya mata, ha?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Ini mataku!" Pemuda itu menunjuk matanya yang berwarna violet. Ichigo mendengus. Tentu saja dia punya mata, bahkan Ichigo tadi sempat terpana melihat mata orang itu.

"Kalau begitu, gunakan matamu dengan benar. Matamu jangan hanya dijadikan hiasan. Dasar bocah sial, lelaki yang tidak sopan sekali," kata Ichigo, perasaannya sudah mulai mereda. Tapi pemuda itu menatap Ichigo geram. Dia mengepalkan tangannya lalu melayangkan tinju yang sangat keras tepat di perut Ichigo. Teriakan sakit dan geram keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, brengsek?!" maki Ichigo geram. Awalnya pemuda itu masih menatap Ichigo kesal tapi kemudian air mukanya berubah cemas.

"Gawat! Aku harus pergi! Shiba-sama bisa marah padaku!" Pemuda itu lalu lari meninggalkan Ichigo yang bingung dengan situasi yang mendadak berubah.

"Oi! Tunggu bocah sial―AKH!"

"Jangan panggil aku bocah sial, dasar sial!!" teriak pemuda itu yang tadinya melempar batu ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo sekali lagi mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya tanpa memedulikan statusnya sebagai pemuda kelas atas.

**AN**

_Amber Street, A300_

Ichigo memperhatikan rumah sederahana di depannya lalu mendesah. Kejadian di jalan menuju ke sini sangat melelahkan dan menyebalkan. Seharusnya dia naik kereta kudanya saja. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati pintu rumah itu. Sebelum mengetuk pintu, Ichigo berpikir sejenak akan mengatakan apa saat melihat mantan gurunya nanti. Tapi karena tidak juga menemukan kata-kata akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memikirkannnya nanti saja.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, sebaiknya kau pergi saja!" Tau-tau pintu menjeblak terbuka keluar sesaat setelah kalimat tadi. Ichigo yang tepat berada di depan pintu mengaduh kesakitan, topinya juga terjatuh. Dia memegangi wajahnya yang terbentur keras dengan pintu rumah itu. Wanita yang membuka pintu rumah itu sepertinya sadar kalau ada seseorang di balik pintu maka dia sedikit menarik pintu ke dalam lalu kepalanya menjulur keluar untuk melihat seseorang di balik pintu.

"Astaga!" pekik wanita itu. Dia berusaha keluar dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit lalu mendatangi Ichigo yang masih memegangi wajahnya. "Oh, Tuhan! Maafkan saya―Ururu! Ururu! Kemari!―Saya benar-benar tidak tau kalau ada orang di balik pintu. Oh, maaf, sekali lagi―Ururu!"

Ichigo mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Dia membaca penampilan orang yang sedang menatapnya cemas di depannya. Wanita itu berkulit coklat dan berambut ungu. Rambut ungunya disanggul dengan baik dan warna matanya kuning. Gaun ungunya sederhana namun terkesan mewah jika wanita itu yang memakainya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya…juga agak teledor," aku Ichigo. Ichigo juga lupa kalau pintu rumah Urahara dibuka keluar rumah bukan ke dalam rumah. Dia merasa kalau hari ini dirinya sial sekali. Sudah perutnya sakit sekarang malah wajahnya yang terasa perih. Tidak lama keluar anak kecil berambut hitam yang memakai baju pelayan keluar dari rumah itu. Matanya sayu dan poninya seakan menghalangi pandangan matanya.

"Ada apa, Shihoin-sama?" tanya anak itu.

"Oh, Ururu. Tolong ambilkan topi Tuan ini. Aku akan membawanya ke dalam rumah―Ayo masuk dulu, Tuan. Saya benar-benar menyesal," ujar wanita itu sekali lagi.

"Benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Nona. Saya juga teledor." Ichigo akhirnya membiarkan dirinya dibantu berjalan oleh wanita itu. Dia dibawa ke ruang tamu yang sangat sederhana perabotannya namun rapi. Ichigo memandang kagum ruangan itu. Terasa sekali kehangatan di ruangan ini.

Perempuan kecil tadi masuk ke ruang tamu dan memberikan topi pada Ichigo.

"Ini topi anda, Tuan," kata anak itu dengan suara lirih.

"Terima kasih," kata Ichigo sambil menerima topi itu. Anak itu pergi lagi dan meninggalkan Ichigo bersama dengan wanita berkulit coklat tadi.

"Wajahmu merah, mungkin terluka. Akan kupanggilkan pembantuku dulu. Jinta! Jinta!"

"Jinta sedang keluar untuk berbelanja bersama Tessai. Memangnya ada apa?" Ichigo mengenali suara itu. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan dilihatnya seorang pria berambut coklat muda bermuka malas.

"Urahara-san!" Urahara menatap orang yang memanggilnya lalu wajahnya berubah senang.

"Astaga! Kau Kurosaki-kun, kan? Ternyata kau sudah besar."

Urahara berjalan ke arahnya. Ichigo berdiri dan menerima jabatan tangan Urahara. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kabar Isshin? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja. Yuzu dan Karin juga," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh, si kembar itu? Aku terima kabar dari ayahmu tentang adik-adikmu. Syukurlah kalau begitu," sahut Urahara sambil tertawa. Ichigo juga ikut tertawa meskipun menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kurosaki-kun. Kenapa wajahmu babak belur begitu?"

Ichigo memegang wajahnya spontan lalu meringis. "Yah, ada sedikit kecelakaan. Tapi Nona ini sangat baik mau membantuku."

"Nona?" sahut Urahara sambil menatap wanita berkulit hitam yang masih duduk di kursinya sambil merengut kesal. Urahara tersenyum lalu menatap Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, perkenalkan, istriku Yoruichi. Yoruichi, ini mantan muridku, Ichigo Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun, lain kali panggillah dia 'nyonya'," kata Urahara.

Ichigo membelalak kaget. "Istri? Astaga, aku tidak bermaksud―Maksudku―Ah, maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun. Ini bukan salahmu," kata Yoruichi dingin lalu menatap tajam Urahara. "Bangga sekali kau memperkenalkan aku sebagai istrimu pada orang lain."

"Maaf, dia sedang sensitif hari ini," bisik Urahara pada Ichigo. "Ayolah Yoruichi! Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu? Seharusnya kau malu pada orang yang sudah kau buat terluka ini."

Yoruichi mendengus. "Tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak memulainya. Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mengambil kotak obat." Yoruichi berjalan ke loteng. Urahara tersenyum kecil lalu menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Wanita, biasalah." Urahara mempersilakan Ichigo untuk duduk kembali. Lalu datang Ururu yang membawa dua cangkir teh hangat dengan nampan. Dia meletakkan cangkir tersebut di meja lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

"Jadi, Kurosaki-kun, ada apa gerangan datang kemari?" tanya Urahara. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Hanya ingin menyampaikan salam dari ayah. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, beliau mengajak anda untuk datang ke rumah sekali-sekali."

Urahara tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Ah, bilang pada Kurosaki-san kalau aku sangat sibuk. Tokoku tidak henti-hentinya dikunjungi pengunjung tapi akan kuusahakan." Urahara menyesap tehnya lalu menaruhnya kembali di meja. "Kau juga, sekali-sekali datanglah ke tokoku. Di sana sangat ramai dan kami menjual banyak barang bagus."

Ichigo meringis. Urahara selalu saja begitu, dengan senang hati membanggakan tokonya pada orang lain. Urahara tidak pernah berubah.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan. Aku tidak punya banyak jadwal. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa istrimu dipanggil Shihoin oleh anak tadi? Bukankah seharusnya Urahara?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, itu? Kami sedang bertengkar dan Ururu sangat mengerti Yoruichi yang tidak ingin dipanggil 'Urahara' jika sedang marah padaku. Itu kalau Ururu, Jinta malah menjadikan panggilan itu kebiasaan. Meskipun Yoruichi tidak berkeberatan Jinta masih memanggilnya 'Shihoin'," jelas Urahara panjang lebar. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kurosaki-kun? Menemukan seorang wanita mungkin?"

"Ah, aku tidak berniat untuk menikah dulu," jawab Ichigo cepat. Dia mengambil cangkirnya lalu menyesap tehnya. "Lagipula tidak ada gadis yang…entahlah. Cocok untukku, mungkin?"

"Mau kukenalkan seseorang?" Kepala Urahara maju agar sedikit mendekat dengan Ichigo. Dia tersenyum penuh arti. "Ada seorang gadis yang selalu membantu di tokoku. Agak kasar tapi sangat cantik. Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu."

"Mulai lagi, Kisuke? Kau sedang membicarakan seorang gadis kan?"

Baik Urahara dan Ichigo menoleh ke arah suara. Yoruichi yang membawa sekotak peralatan obat menatap Urahara marah. Dia mendekati Ichigo dan menaruh kotak obat itu ke lantai dengan kasar.

"Jangan tularkan sifatmu itu pada mantan muridmu yang polos ini!" bentak Yoruichi sambil membuka kotak obat dan mengambil kapas serta sebotol obat.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu, Yoruichi. Aku sedang mengenalkan seorang gadis padanya. Itu, itu, yang selalu membantu di tokoku kalau sedang kedatangan barang," kata Urahara.

Yoruichi tertawa sumbang. "Gadis mana lagi yang kautaksir? Dulu gadis yang kautemui di bar sekarang gadis yang kautemui di toko?!"

Urahara memandang Ichigo lalu memutar bola matanya seakan mengatakan 'dasar keras kepala'. Ichigo menahan tawa yang sudah akan dikeluarkannya kalau saja dia tidak ingat Yoruichi ada di depannya sedang menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Bukan. Anak perempuan yang selalu memakai topi fedora dan selalu memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam topi," kata Urahara tidak sabaran. Sepertinya Yoruichi sadar akan perkataan Urahara lalu wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Oh, ya, ya! Anak yang baik, dia selalu membantuku mengurus keuangan toko. Terkadang dia juga membantuku membaca instruksi barang-barang penjualan yang susah untuk kubaca." Yoruichi menatap Ichigo. "Mungkin kaubisa menjadi temannya."

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Yoruichi lalu mengangkat kotak obat itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sebelum pergi dia memegang bahu Urahara, Urahara juga memegang tangan Yoruichi yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Dia sudah agak baikan, kurasa," kata Urahara saat Yoruichi tidak terlihat di ruangan itu. "Oh, soal gadis tadi, lupakan saja. Dia dari kalangan kelas bawah, pasti ayahmu yang sudah menempati kelas atas menentang gadis itu."

Ichigo manggut-manggut. "Ya, ayah agak keras akhir-akhir ini."

"Padahal waktu muda, dia konyol. Kenapa sekarang dia jadi kaku?" Ichigo mengangkat bahunya. "Sayang sekali Kurosaki-kun, kau datang kemari karena tidak ada pemberitauan sebelumnya. Kalau saja kau memberi kabar, pasti kita punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol."

"Oh? Apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja aku harus ke toko sekarang," jawab Urahara dengan cepat. "Lain kali, datanglah kemari. Dengan senang hati aku menunggumu, Kurosaki-kun."

"Ya, akan kuusahakan," kata Ichigo. Urahara dan Ichigo berdiri bersamaan lalu berjabat tangan. Ururu mengantarkan Ichigo sampai depan rumah.

"Sampai jumpa, Tuan," ujar Ururu sambil membungkuk. Ichigo mengangkat sedikit topinya lalu berjalan pergi menuju kereta kudanya. Urahara menatap Ichigo yang pergi dari jendela rumahnya. Dia mendesah lalu beranjak pergi.

"Sayaang! Kamu mau pergi ke toko tidak?!" teriak Urahara.

**AN**

_Yvaine Valley Street, A109_

Rukia melepaskan topi fedoranya dan berlari ke loteng. Saat menaiki tangga, dia berjinjit-jinjit agar suara derit kayu tidak terdengar. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan lalu dengan cepat melepaskan sabuk, kemeja putihnya dan celana coklatnya. Rukia dengan cepat mengambil pakaian dalam dan korsetnya. Setelah memakai korset, dia mengenakan pakaian maid-nya.

"Astaga! Pakaian ini terlalu merepotkan!" keluh Rukia sambil mengambil peniti terburu-buru. Pakaian maid-nya memang terlalu besar untuknya sehingga dia harus memakai peniti untuk mengepaskan bajunya. Setelah bajunya pas, Rukia mengambil celemek putihnya yang sudah agak kumal lalu menyanggul rambutnya.

"Rukiaa! Kau di sana?" Teriakan seorang pria di bawah terdengar oleh Rukia. Rukia lalu cepat-cepat membereskan peniti yang tadi sempat terjatuh.

"Ya, Kaien-sama," jawab Rukia. Dia cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan berlari ke kamar Kaien, tuannya. Di kamarnya Kaien sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil menyesap kopinya. Dia sadar Rukia sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Ada apa, Kaien-sama?"

"Ah, tidak. Kukira kau belum pulang dari mengantarkan barang. Bagaimana? Nyonya itu suka?" tanya Kaien sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, katanya dia sangat menyukai buku yang diberikan Tuan. Buku tentang geografi itu sangat membantunya," jawab Rukia. Dia membereskan tempat tidur Kaien yang selimutnya sudah mulai kusut. Rukia memperhatikan bercak coklat yang ada di sprei putih Kaien.

"Oh, syukurlah. Nyonya tua itu selalu membantuku saat aku dalam kesulitan. Setidaknya aku bisa menyenangkan hatinya sesekali."

"Perbuatan anda sungguh terpuji, Tuan," puji Rukia sambil tersenyum sungguh-sungguh. "Kaien-sama, anda makan di kasur lagi?"

Kaien terkekeh sambil memasang tampang tidak berdosa. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tau kalau makanannya sampai berjatuhan."

"Sudah pasti kan? Saya akan mengganti sprei ini. Kaien-sama sebaiknya ke ruang tamu dulu," kata Rukia. Kaien yang merasa bersalah akhirnya berjalan ke ruang tamu. Rukia menarik sprei putih itu dari kasur. Kaien duduk di satu sofa favoritnya, menunggu Rukia yang sedang membereskan kamarnya. Tidak lebih dari lima belas menit Rukia sudah keluar dari kamar Kaien.

"Kopi anda tertinggal di meja kamar. Saya sempat menghangatkannya saat membereskan kamar," kata Rukia sambil memberikan secangkir kopi. Kaien menerima cangkir itu lalu menyesapnya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia," ucap Kaien sungguh-sungguh.

"Kembali. Lagipula anda seharusnya beristirahat. Dokter sudah berpesan pada saya agar menekan jadwal kerja Tuan."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Tapi tidak berapa lama Kaien terbatuk-batuk. Rukia dengan sigap mengambil sapu tangan krem yang ada di dekat meja. Kaien menerima sapu tangan itu lalu terbatuk kembali.

"Lihat, anda seharusnya beristirahat hari ini. Tunggu sebentar, saya akan mengambil obat dan air minum," kata Rukia. Kaien menatap Rukia yang pergi ke arah dapur. Diam-diam dia tersenyum melihat pelayannya itu.

Tidak lama Rukia kembali membawakan obat dan segelas air. Kaien menerima obat yang disodorkan Rukia lalu meneguknya bersama segelas air. Setelah itu dia mendesah lega.

"Obat itu pahit," keluhnya. Rukia terkekeh mendengar keluhan Kaien. Kaien juga ikut tersenyum melihat Rukia terkekeh. "Besok kau akan ke toko Urahara-san?"

"Ya, besok barang-barang baru sudah datang. Saya harus membantu Yoruichi-san untuk membuat daftar-daftar barang yang sudah datang. Selama saya pergi, anda tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras," ancam Rukia sambil mengambil kembali bungkusan obat Kaien. Kaien meringis menanggapi ancaman Rukia.

Rukia menatap majikannya yang duduk tenang di sofa. Pakaiannya agak tebal untuk menghangatkan badannya dari udara dingin kota London. Mata Kaien terkantuk-kantuk menatap buku yang dipegangnya. Rukia tersenyum diam-diam sambil berlalu untuk menyimpan obat itu di laci meja.

"Kapan Tuan akan mengunjungi makam Miyako-sama?" tanya Rukia setelah menaruh obat di laci. Rukia menyadari kalau mata Kaien yang tadi bergerak-gerak karena membaca seketika berhenti. Dia menghela napas sambil menutup bukunya. Rukia mendekatinya saat Kaien menatapnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana. Ini karena kamu terus-terusan menyuruhku di rumah," canda Kaien dengan nada berpura-pura marah.

"Soalnya aku takut kalau-kalau Kaien-sama terkapar entah di mana atau dihadang oleh sekumpulan penjambret. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, wajar saja aku melarang Kaien-sama, kan?" jelas Rukia dengan tampang seolah semua itu pasti akan terjadi.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu seakan-akan kamu mendoakan itu terjadi," komentar Kaien.

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau Tuan mau berziarah, setidaknya ajak aku juga. Aku juga ingin berziarah ke makam Miyako-sama."

Kaien menatap Rukia dengan mata disipitkan lalu berpura-pura mempertimbangkan hal yang dikatakan Rukia. Rukia tersenyum melihat tingkah Kaien. Lalu Kaien tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Kuajak kau berziarah jika kamu bisa membelikanku tiket ke Crystal Palace!"

"Dasar matre," keluh Rukia.

**AN**

_Bloodstone Street, E009_

Ichigo turun dari kereta kudanya. Rumahnya yang besar seperti istana itu ditatapnya dahulu sebelum melangkah ke dalamnya. Ichigo berjalan menaiki tangga menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, Ichigo-sama," sapa salah satu butler di situ sambil membuka pintu utama yang sangat besar. Ichigo mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berjalan ke dalam. Lalu matanya menangkap seorang maid yang sudah cukup berumur mendatanginya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan kecil Ichigo," sapa maid itu. Ichigo langsung memasang tampang jengkel.

"Aku bukan tuan kecil lagi, Theresa!" protes Ichigo. Theresa hanya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bagi saya yang sudah merawat anda dari kecil, anda tetap tuan kecil," kata Theresa dengan tampang mengejek. Ichigo mendesah, membiarkan dirinya kalah oleh perawatnya yang sudah berumur 40 tahun itu. Saat Ichigo akan menaiki tangga, Karin turun dengan kecepatan penuh dan dengan sengaja menabrak Ichigo. Ichigo memegan perutnya yang sakit untuk sekian kalinya.

"Maaf, Ichi nii! Gaun ini yang membuatku jatuh," sangkal Karin saat Ichigo menatapnya jengkel.

"Karin-sama! Jangan lakukan itu pada kakakmu sendiri!" ujar Theresa meski tadi dia sempat terkekeh geli. Karin menoleh padanya.

"Ah, Theresa selalu saja membela Ichi nii! Tapi gaun ini benar-benar membuatku repot."

"Itu kan, karena Karin-chan tidak suka memakai gaun," sahut Yuzu yang tau-tau ada di belakang Ichigo. "Bagaimana caranya Karin bisa menjadi seorang _lady_ kalau kepribadiannya begitu?"

"Yuzu-sama tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Karin-sama dan anda pasti akan menjadi seorang lady suatu saat nanti," sambung Theresa. Yuzu mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Karin, mengajaknya bermain. Theresa melambaikan tangan lalu menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang masih memegang perutnya. "Hari ini Ukitake-sama dan Toushiro-sama datang. Mereka ada di ruang Isshin-sama."

Ichigo mendengus mendengar berita itu. "Anak itu lagi? Banyak tempat liburan di dunia, kenapa dia harus memilih London? Sudahlah, aku akan segera menemui mereka."

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri rumahnya yang luas. Para maid dan butler yang melihatnya segera membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat yang dibalas dengan angkatan tangan Ichigo. Ichigo mendapati dirinya berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Dia mengetuk pintu itu lalu membukanya dengan pelan. Saat itu, dia melihat ayahnya duduk di sofa merah bersama seorang pria berambut putih.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun!" sahut Jushiro Ukitake saat dia sadar kalau Ichigo berjalan mendekati mereka. Ichigo menerima jabatan Ukitake. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik sajakah?"

"Tentu. Saya lihat, Ukitake-san juga dalam kondisi sehat." Ukitake tertawa lepas mendengar komentar Ichigo.

"Ya, setidaknya aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu berobat di sini. Ke mana saja kau? Kenapa pagi tadi aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Aku baru saja mengunjungi mantan guruku. Aku baru tau kalau Ukitake-san berkunjung ke sini," jawab Ichigo. Dia lalu melirik ke arah Isshin yang sudah berdiri di samping Ukitake.

"Aku sudah mengunjungi Urahara-san, ayah," kata Ichigo sambil menatap Isshin. Isshin diam saja meski dia mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Isshin.

"Dia… mengajakku untuk mengunjungi tokonya," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Isshin sekali lagi mengangguk dan menerima jawaban itu sebagai pengganti kalmat 'baik-baik saja'.

"Aku dan Jushiro ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Kau temani saja Toushiro, dia ada di perpustakaan," kata Isshin. Ichigo menurut, dia keluar ruangan lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ichigo berjalan pelan sambil sesekali mendengus.

"Toushiro, katanya? Ada di perpustakaan, katanya? Apa peduliku?!" gerutu Ichigo kesal. "Kenapa ayah berpikir aku ingin menemui Toushiro? Tidak akan pernah!" Ichigo berjalan menjauh dari perpustakaan. Tapi dia menghentikan langkah lalu kembali ke jalan menuju perpustakaan sambil terus menggerutu.

Sementara itu di dalam perpustakaan, Toushiro yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka cukup keras. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku yang dibacanya setelah dia tau kalau yang membuka pintu adalah Ichigo.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Toushiro acuh tak acuh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan liburan sekolahku di sini. Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Tapi jangan di rumahku. Kau selalu mengganggu waktu senggangku, tau!" keluh Ichigo kesal. Dia lalu memperhatikan Toushiro dengan seksama. "Aku yang tidak peka atau apa, tapi kau tidak bertambah tinggi sejak tahun kemarin, Toushiro."

Toushiro mendelik kesal. Ichigo juga baru sadar kalau kata-katanya salah.

"Hitsugaya-sama. Kau harus memanggilku dengan nama itu," kata Toushiro dingin. Ichigo mendengus sambil mengeluh dalam hati. _Lagi-lagi_.

"London sudah berubah sedikit," komentar Toushiro sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ichigo entah kenapa juga ikut-ikutan menatap keluar jendela. "Aku jadi ingin pergi keluar."

"Bilang saja kalau kamu ingin ditemani pergi keluar. Kapan-kapan akan kuajak kau ke Crystal Palace atau ke Music Hall," tanggap Ichigo. Toushiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku belum pernah dengar tentang Crystal Palace. Dan lagi, kau mau mengajakku ke Music Hall?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Music Hall London adalah tempat hiburan paling menarik di sini setelah Crystal Palace."

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu maksudku. Memangnya kau sudah pernah ke Hall sebelumnya? Setauku, kau tidak pernah suka acara seperti itu."

Ichigo mendengus, antara kesal atau mengiyakan kata-kata Toushiro. "Yah, sekali-sekali aku juga ingin ke Music Hall. Kata ayah, sesekali aku harus pergi ke tempat yang seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti masalah teater."

"Apalagi aku. Aku tidak pernah nonton teater sebelumnya," sambung Toushiro. Ichigo membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau tidak pernah ke teater sebelumnya?"

"Aku belum pernah ke teater. Aku pernah diajak ibu untuk menemaninya tapi aku menolaknya," jawab Toushiro. Ichigo lalu sadar kalau seharusnya dia tidak menanyakan hal itu karena tadi Ichigo menangkap sekelebat sinar sedih di mata Toushiro. "Aku juga sudah beberapa kali diajak ayah tapi aku menolaknya juga."

"Kamu memang sulit untuk dimengerti," kata Ichigo. "Bahkan sampai mengubah nama marga segala."

"Kalau kau mengerti tentangku, aku akan membelikanmu tiga barang mahal yang kauinginkan," tantang Toushiro yakin. Ichigo menyeringai mendengar itu.

"Kuharap begitu."

**AN**

_Amber Street, Urahara's Shop_

Hari masih sangat pagi. Rukia berlari dengan cepat sepanjang perjalanan. Dia tadi sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kaien dan cepat-cepat berganti pakaian karena dia akan pergi ke toko Urahara. Sekarang dia tidak memakai baju maid tapi kemeja putih dan celana coklat tua. Rukia juga memakai topi fedora coklat tuanya dan memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam topi itu sehingga Rukia terlihat seperti seorang lelaki yang cantik.

Tidak lama dia sampai di sebuah toko yang lumayan besar. Di depan toko itu bertumpuk banyak sekali kotak-kotak barang. Beberapa lelaki terlihat sedang menatapi kotak-kotak itu dan Yoruichi yang memegang beberapa lembar kertas merengut kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Padahal sudah kubilang kalau barang-barang ini langsung saja ditaruh di gudang belakang toko ini. Kenapa mereka bodoh sekali membiarkan barang-barang ini menghalangi toko?" gerutu Yoruichi kesal. Rukia yang baru datang hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap majikannya yang wajahnya sangat mengerikan kalau marah.

"Hai, Rukia!" panggil Renji dari kejauhan. Rukia mempercepat langkahnya menuju Renji.

"Hai, Renji! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak buruk, barangkali. Yoruichi-sama datang ke rumah pagi-pagi sekali sambil marah-marah tidak jelas. Begitu kemari, aku tau apa yang membuat _mood_-nya buruk," jelas Renji panjang lebar sambil terkekeh. Rukia juga ikut nyengir menanggapi kata-kata Renji. "Lalu kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kemarin aku lelah sekali."

"Aku juga. Sehabis membantu di toko ini, aku harus segera kembali ke rumah majikanku. Sangat melelahkan. Bagaimana kabar tuanmu?"

"Masih sakit-sakitan. Dia hampir saja akan bekerja kalau saja aku tidak cepat-cepat datang."

Renji menatap Rukia sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kamu terlambat sampai ke rumah majikanmu? Bukankah kau yang duluan pulang dari toko?"

"Memang, tapi di jalan aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda kelas atas yang menyebalkan. Dia memakiku bocah sial dan mengataiku sebagai seorang laki-laki! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya," keluh Rukia yang makin kesal setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Renji tertawa yang disambut delikan Rukia. "Dia mengira kalau kamu laki-laki? Astaga, lucu sekali!"

"Haha, terima kasih Renji… Itu benar-benar menyinggung perasaanku."

"Hei, kalian jangan diam saja! Cepat angkat barang-barang ini ke gudang belakang!" bentak Yoruichi. Para lelaki termasuk Rukia tentu terkejut dan cepat-cepat mengangkat kotak-kotak itu. Belum sempat Rukia memindahkan satu kotak ke gudang, Renji menghalanginya dan merebut kotak itu.

"Biar aku saja. Kau sebaiknya temani Yoruichi-sama," kata Renji sambil berlalu, mengangkat dua kotak ke gudang. Rukia malah mengikuti Renji.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja merebut kotak yang sudah akan aku pindahkan ke gudang?" protes Rukia sambil berjalan di samping Renji.

"Karena aku selalu takut kalau kotak ini akan menimpamu. Kau kan, kecil," jawab Renji tanpa menatap Rukia.

"Tapi aku pernah mengangkat dua kotak sekaligus!"

"Oh ya?" Kali ini Renji menoleh ke arah Rukia meski wajah Rukia kadang terhalang oleh kotak yang dibawanya. "Kapan? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Aku melakukannya dua hari yang lalu, waktu kau sedang sakit. Saat itu tidak ada yang merebut kotak-kotak yang kubawa," ujar Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, Rukia-sama, sebaiknya kau menemani Yoruichi-sama sekarang. Setidaknya dia punya teman agar _mood_-nya tidak berubah jadi liar," kata Renji dengan nada seperti menyanyikan lagu anak kecil. Rukia langsung merengut tapi dia langsung berjalan menuju Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Yoruichi menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Rukia sedang menghampirinya.

"Yah, tolong bacakan surat ini. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa Jerman," kata Yoruichi. Rukia mengangguk dan mengambil surat yang diberikan Yoruichi. Sambil bergumam-gumam, mata Rukia bergerak cepat menjalari surat itu.

"Oh, ini surat dari Matsumoto-sama. Dia bilang kalau putranya yang pertama sudah berusia tujuh tahun dan," Rukia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menengadah menatap Yoruichi yang juga menatapnya, "surat ini dikirim untuk mengolok-olok anda yang tidak bisa bahasa Jerman."

"Sudah kuduga!" seru Yoruichi sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Kurang ajar si Rangiku itu! Lain kali aku akan mengirimkan surat dengan bahasa Perancis. Kau bisa kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku bisa."

"Bagus! Dengan begini balas dendamku akan terpenuhi." Yoruichi tersenyum licik sementara Rukia hanya membiarkan Yoruichi larut dalam rencananya.

Tidak lama Renji keluar dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Yoruichi-sama, gudang sudah penuh. Mau dibawa ke mana semua barang itu?" lapor Renji.

"Kalau begitu, kutitip semua kotak itu di rumahmu."

"Haa?!" Renji langsung tidak setuju dengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak bisa! Rumahku kecil dan barang-barang ini banyak―"

"Lalu?" potong Yoruichi.

"Aku mau tidur di mana?!"

"Itu urusanmu. Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

Rukia hanya terkekeh dan menjauh dari mereka. Tapi saat dia membalikkan badan, dilihatnya sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap yang pernah ditemuinya. Dan sangat dibencinya.

"Kamu!?" teriak Rukia kencang. Lelaki berambut orange itu secara refleks menoleh ke arah suara. Matanya membelalak sama lebarnya dengan Rukia.

"Kamu?!" teriaknya dengan kata yang sama.

"Kenapa ada di sini?!" ujar mereka bersamaan dan berhasil menarik orang-orang yang ada di sekitar toko.

* * *

_**Hai hai! Chapter 1 sudah selesai! Masih permulaan, jadi harap dimaklumi. Tapi jangan lupa, R&R!!  
Tapi aku akan ngasih tau semua fakta tentang cerita ini takut ada yang bingung…**_

_**Di cerita ini, aku agak susah menentukan marga. Karena beberapa chara udah ada yang bersuami-istri. Jadi agak susah juga. Misalnya, untuk Yoruichi, tadinya mau ditulis Yoruichi Urahara tapi aku masih menambahkan Shihoin di beberapa kalimat.  
Lalu ada Toushiro dan Ukitake. Dalam cerita ini, mereka adalah anak dan ayah. Tapi lagi-lagi masalah marga bikin aku pusing dan kuputuskan! Marga Hitsugaya adalah marga ibu Toushiro yang (kuceritakan) sudah meninggal. Hahaha! (death glare's Toushiro)  
Oh ya, Ichigo itu (di ceritaku) sudah berumur 16 dan Toushiro 14. Ichigo sudah lulus dan Toushiro masih bersekolah. Dan soal Rukia yang bisa segala bahasa… nanti juga tau! XD  
**_

_**Baiklah, sekali lagi makasih buat kalian yang udah baca.**_

_**Dan klik ijo-ijo di bawah… OCA!!**_


End file.
